Ugly Love
by Lizie-azul
Summary: Cuando Sakura Haruno conoce al pilotto de aerolínea, Sasuke Uchiha, sabe que no es amor a primera vista. Ni siquiera iría tan lejos como para considerarse amigos. Lo único que Sakura y Sasuke tienen en común es una atracción mutua innegable. Una vez que sus deseos estén en la intemperie, se dan cuenta que tienen el perfecto arreglo. El no quiere amor, y ella no tiene tiempo...
1. Sinopsis

Hola! Bueno esta historia es una adaptación del libro Ugly Love de la autora Collen Hoover, la verdad después del primer capítulo me dieron horribles ganas de que esta historia fuera sasusaku así que antes que nada:

-Esta historia no me pertenece si no a la escritora Estadounidense Collen Hoover

-El nombre de los personajes de esta historia le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,

**SINOPSIS**

Cuando Sakura Haruno conoce al pilotto de aerolínea, Sasuke Uchiha, sabe que no es amor a primera vista. Ni siquiera iría tan lejos como para considerarse amigos. Lo único que Sakura y Sasuke tienen en común es una atracción mutua innegable. Una vez que sus deseos estén en la intemperie, se dan cuenta que tienen el perfecto arreglo. El no quiere amor, y ella no tiene tiempo para eso. De modo que solo queda el sexo. Su acuerdo podría ir sorprendentemente sin problemas, siempre y cuando Sakura pueda apegarse a las únicas dos reglas que Sasuke tiene para ella.

-Nunca preguntar sobre el pasado.

-No esperes un futuro

Ellos piensan que pueden manejar la situación, pero se dan cuenta casi de inmediato que no pueden con todo.

Los corazones se involucran.

Las promesas se rompen.

Las reglas se quebrantan. El amor se pone feo.


	2. Chapter 1

**SAKURA**

-Alguien la apuñalo en el cuello, jovencita.

Mis ojos se ensanchan, y lentamente me vuelvo hacia el anciano parado a junto a mi el presiona el botón para que el elevador suba y me mira. Sonríe y señala mi cuello.

-Su marca de nacimiento –dice.

Mi mano sube instintivamente a mi cuello, y toco la marca del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos, justo por debajo de mi oreja.

-Mi abuelo solía decir que la ubicación de una marca de nacimiento era la historia de cómo una persona perdió la batalla en su vida pasada. Supongo que usted fue apuñalada en el cuello. Sin embargo, apuesto a que fue una muerte rápida.

Sonrió, pero no puedo decidir si debería estar asustada o divertida. A pesar del comienzo un tanto morboso de su conversación, no puede ser tan peligroso. Su postura y su porte inestable delatan que tiene un día menos de setenta años. Da unos pocos pasos lentos hacia una de las dos sillas de terciopelo rojo que se encuentran colocadas contra la pared junto al elevador. Gruñe mientras se sienta en la silla y luego alza la mirada hacia mí de nuevo.

-¿Va a la planta dieciocho?

Mis ojos se estrechan mientras proceso su pregunta. El, de algún modo, sabe a qué planta voy, incluso aunque es la primera vez que eh puesto un pie en este complejo de apartamentos, y definitivamente es la primera vez que eh puesto los ojos sobre este hombre.

-Sí, señor –digo con cautela-. ¿Trabaja usted aquí?

-De echo lo hago.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el elevador, y mis ojos se mueven hacia los números iluminados que hay sobre nuestras cabezas. Once pisos antes que llegue. Rezo para que lo haga rápidamente.

-Aprieto el botón del elevador –dice-. No creo que haya un título oficial para mi posición, pero me gusta referirme a mí mismo como un capitán de vuelo, considerando que envió a las personas a una altura de hasta veinte pisos.

Sonrió ante sus palabras, ya que tanto mi hermano como mi padre son pilotos. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido capitán de vuelo en este elevador? –pregunto mientras espero. Juro que este es el ascensor mas malditamente lento con el que me eh encontrado jamás.

-Desde que fui demasiado viejo para encargarme del mantenimiento de este edificio. Trabaje aquí treinta y dos años antes de convertirme en capitán. Ahora hace más de quince años que eh estado enviando a volar a la gente, creo. El propietario me dio un empleo por lastima, para mantenerme ocupado hasta que muera. –Sonríe para sí mismo-. De lo que él no se dio cuenta es que Dios me dio muchas y grandes cosas para cumplir en mi vida, y justo ahora, estoy tan atrás que nunca voy a morir.

Me encuentro a mí misma riendo cuando las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abren. Extiendo la mano para agarrar el asa de mi maleta y me giro hacia él una vez más antes de entrar. -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Kakashi, pero llámeme Cap –dice-. Todo el mundo lo hace.

-¿Tiene alguna marca de nacimiento, Cap?

Sonríe. –De hecho, si tengo. Parece que en mi vida pasada me dispararon justo en el trasero. Debo de haberme desangrado.

Sonrió y llevo la mano hasta mi frente, dedicándole un correcto saludo de capitán. Entro en el elevador y me vuelvo para enfrentar las puertas abiertas, admirando la extravagancia del vestíbulo. Este lugar parece más un hotel histórico que un complejo de apartamentos, con sus grandes columnas y sus suelos de mármol.

Cuando Naruto dijo que podía quedarme con él hasta que encontrara un trabajo, no tenía ni idea de que vivía como un adulto de verdad. Pensé que sería similar a la última vez que lo visite, justo después de que me graduara en la escuela secundaria, cuando él había empezado a trabajar para conseguir s licencia de piloto. Fue hace cuatro años, y en un complejo de dos plantas incompleto. Eso es lo que esperaba.

Desde luego no esperaba un edificio muy alto justo en el centro de la ciudad de San Francisco.

Encuentro el panel y presiono el botón del piso dieciocho, luego lazo la mirada a la pared de espejos del elevador. Pase todo el día de ayer y la mayoría de esta mañana empacando todo lo que posea de mi apartamento en San Diego. Afortunadamente, no poseo mucho. Pero después de haber hecho un solitario viaje de ochocientos kilómetros, el cansancio es bastante evidente en mi reflejo. Mi pelo se encuentra en un nudo flojo en la parte superior de mi cabeza, asegurado con un lapicero, ya que no pude encontrar un lazo para el cabello mientras conducía. Mis ojos normalmente son un color verde jade y mi cabello rosa, pero ahora mismo, mis ojos parecen diez sombras más oscuras gracias a las bolsas que hay debajo de ellos.

Busco en mi bolso para encontrar un tubo de bálsamo labial _ChapStick_, con la esperanza de salvar mis labios antes de que acaben con un aspecto tan fatigado igual al resto de mí. Tan pronto como las puertas del elevador empiezan a cerrarse, se abren otra vez. Un tipo se precipita hacia los ascensores, preparándose para seguir andando cuando reconoce al viejo. –Gracias, Cap –dice.

No puedo ver a Cap desde dentro del elevador, pero lo oigo gruñir algo en respuesta. El no suena tan ansioso por hacer una pequeña charla con este tipo, como lo estaba conmigo. Este hombre parece estar a finales de sus treinta como máximo. Me sonríe, y se exactamente que pasa atreves de su mente, considerando que acaba de deslizar la mano izquierda en su bolsillo.

La mano con el anillo de bodas en ella.

-Planta diez –dice sin apartar la mirada de mí. Sus ojos caen al escaso escote que muestra mi camiseta, y luego mira la maleta a mi lado. Presiono el botón del décimo piso. _Debería haberme puesto un suéter_.

-¿Mudándote? –pregunta, mirando descaradamente mi camisa otra vez.

Asiento, aunque dudo que se dé cuenta, considerando que su mirada se encuentra en ninguna parte cerca de mi cara.

-¿Qué planta?

_Oh, no, no lo haces_. Extiendo la mano por detrás de mí y cubro todos los botones en el panel con mis manos para esconder el botón entre las plantas diez y dieciocho. El mira el panel, confundido.

-No es asunto tuyo – digo.

Él se ríe.

Cree que estoy bromeando.

Arquea una oscura y gruesa ceja. Es una bonita ceja. Esta unida a una bonita cara, la cual está unida a una bonita cabeza, la cual está unida a un bonito cuerpo.

Un cuerpo _casado._

Idiota.

Sonríe seductoramente después de verme revisarlo, solo que yo no estaba revisándolo de la forma que piensa. En mi mente, me preguntaba cuántas veces ese cuerpo ha estado presionado contra una chica que no era su esposa.

Siento pena por ella.

Es está mirando mi escote otra vez cuando alcanzamos la décima planta. –Puedo ayudarte con eso –dice, asintiendo hacia mi maleta. Su voz es agradable. Me pregunto cuantas chicas han caído por esa voz casada. Camina hacia mí y alcanza el panel, presionando valientemente el botón que cierra las puertas.

Sostengo su mirada y presiono el botón que abre las puertas. –Lo tengo.

Asiente como si entendiera, pero hay un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que reafirma mi aversión inmediata hacia él. Sale del elevador y se vuelve para mirarme antes de alejarse.

-Hasta luego Sakura –dice, justo mientras se cierran las puertas.

Frunzo el ceño, incomoda con el hecho de que las únicas dos personas con las que eh interaccionado desde que entre en este edificio de apartamentos ya saben quién soy.

Permanezco sola en el elevador mientras se detiene en cada planta hasta que alcanza la dieciocho. Salgo, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, y abro mis mensajes con Naruto. No puedo recordar que numero de apartamento dijo que era el suyo. Es el 1816 o el 1814.

¿Tal vez el 1826?

Me detengo ante el 1814, porque hay un tipo desmayado en el suelo del pasillo, apoyado contra la puerta del 1826.

_Por favor, no permitas que sea el 1816_.

Encuentro el mensaje en mi teléfono y me estremezco. Es el 1816.

_Por supuesto que lo es_.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de no despertar al tipo. Sus piernas están extendidas enfrente de él, y tiene la espalda recostada contra la puerta de Naruto. Su barbilla se encuentra metida contra su pecho, y está roncando.

-Disculpa .digo, mi voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

No se mueve.

Alzo una pierna y le empujo en el hombre con el pie. –Necesito entrar en este apartamento.

Suelta un susurro y luego abre los ojos lentamente y se queda mirando directamente mis piernas con fijeza.

Sus ojos encuentran mis rodillas, y sus cejas se fruncen mientras se inclinan hacia adelante lentamente con un profundo ceño en su rostro. Levanta una mano y empuja mi rodilla con su dedo, como si nunca hubiera visto una rodilla antes. Deja caer su mano, cierra los ojos y vuelve a quedarse dormido contra la puerta.

_Genial_.

Naruto no volverá hasta mañana, así que marco su número ara ver si este tipo es alguien por quien debería preocuparme.

-¿Sakura? –pregunta, respondiendo su teléfono sin un hola.

-Sip –respondo-. Llegue bien, pero no puedo entrar porque hay un tipo borracho desmayado frente a tu puerta. ¿Sugerencias?

-¿Dieciocho dieciséis? –pregunta-. ¿Estas segura de que te encuentras en el apartamento correcto?

-Segura.

-¿Estas segura de que esta borracho?

-Segura.

-Extraño –dice-. ¿Que lleva puesto?

-¿Por qué quieres saber que lleva puesto?

-Si lleva un uniformo de piloto, probablemente vive en el edificio. El complejo tiene un contrato con nuestra aerolínea.

Este tipo no lleva ningún uniforme, pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que sus vaqueros y su camiseta negra se ajustan a el de forma muy agradable.

-Ningún uniforme –digo.

-¿Puedes pasarlo sin despertarlo?

-Tendría que moverlo. Caerá dentro si abro la puerta.

Permanece en silencio durante unos pocos segundos mientras piensa. –Ve abajo y pregunta por Cap –dice-. Le dije que ibas a venir esta noche. Puede esperar contigo hasta que estés dentro del apartamento.

Suspiro, porque eh estado conduciendo durante seis horas, y bajar todos los pisos no es algo que me apetezca hacer ahora mismo. También suspiro porque Cap es la última persona que probablemente podría ayudar en esta situación.

-Simplemente quédate al teléfono conmigo hasta que estés dentro del apartamento.

Me gusta mucho mas mi plan. Equilibrio mi teléfono contra mi oreja con el hombre y excavo en mi bolsa en busca de la llave que me envió Naruto. La inserto en la cerradura y empiezo a abrir la puerta, pero el tipo borracho empieza a caer hacia atrás con cada centímetro que se abre la puerta. Gime, pero sus ojos no se abren de nuevo.

-Es una lástima que este echado a perder –le digo a Naruto-. No es difícil de mirar.

-Sakura, simplemente mete tu trasero dentro y bloquea la puerta, así puedo colgar.

Ruedo los ojos. Todavía es el mismo hermano mandón que siempre fue, Sabia que mudarme con él no sería bueno para nuestra relación, considerando lo paternal que actuaba hacia mi cuando éramos más jóvenes. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para encontrar un trabajo, conseguir mi propio apartamento e instalarme antes de que empezaran mis nuevas clases, así que quedaban muy pocas opciones.

Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que las cosas serán diferentes entre nosotros ahora. Naruto tiene veinticinco años yo tengo veintitrés, así que si no podemos llevarnos mejor que cuando éramos niños, nos queda mucho que madurar.

Supongo que depende mayormente de Naruto y de si ha cambiado desde la última vez que vivimos juntos. El tenía un problema con cualquiera con el que tuviera citas, con todos mis amigos, con cada elección que hacía, incluso con a que colegio quería asistir. No es que alguna vez le prestara atención a su opinión, de todos modos. La distancia y el tiempo separados ha parecido quitármelo de encima durante los últimos años, pero mudarme con él será la última prueba de nuestra paciencia.

Envuelvo el bolso alrededor de mi hombro, pero se queda enganchado del asa de mi maleta, así que lo dejo caer al suelo. Mantengo mi mano izquierda envuelta con fuera alrededor del pomo dela puerta y sostengo la puerta cerrada, así el tipo no caerá completamente dentro del apartamento. Presiono mi pie contra su hombro, empujándolo del centro de la puerta.

Él no se mueve.

-Naruto, es demasiado pesado. Voy a tener que colgar, así puedo usar ambas manos.

-No. No cuelgues. Simplemente pon el teléfono en tu bolsillo, pero no cuelgues.

Bajo la mirada hacia la camiseta de gran tamaño y las mallas que llevo. –No tengo bolsillos. Vas a ir al sujetador.

Naruto hace un ruido de nauseas mientras separo el teléfono de mi oreja y lo meto al sujetador. Quito la llave de la cerradura y la dejo caer en mi bolso, pero fallo y cae al suelo. Me agacho ara agarrar al tipo borracho, así puedo quitarlo del camino.

-Muy bien, amigo –digo, forcejeando para apartarlo del centro de la puerta-. Perdón por interrumpir tu siesta, pero necesito entrar al este apartamento.

De algún modo me las arreglo para dejarlo desplomarse contra el marco de la puerta, evitando que caiga dentro del apartamento, luego abro más la puerta y me vuelvo para levantar mis cosas.

Algo cálido se envuelve alrededor de mi tobillo.

Me congelo.

Bajo la mirada.

-¡Déjame ir! –grito, pateando la mano que se aferra a mi tobillo con tanta fuerza que estoy segura de que podría dejarme moretones . El tipo borracho alza su mirada hacia mi ahora, y su agarre hacia que caiga de espaldas dentro del apartamento cuando intento alejarme de él.

-Necesito entrar ahí –murmura, justo cuando mi cuello se encuentra con el suelo. El intenta empujar la puerta del apartamento. El intenta empujar la puerta del apartamento con su otra mano para abrirla, y esto me hace entrar de inmediato en modo pánico. Meto mis piernas del todo dentro, y su mano viene conmigo. Uso mi pierna libre para cerrar la puerta de una patada, estrellándola de golpe directamente contra su muñeca.

-¡Mierda! –grita. Está tratando de retirar su mano hacia el pasillo con él, pero mi pie todavía está presionado contra la puerta. Libero suficiente presión para que recupere su mano, y luego inmediatamente pateo la puerta para cerrarla del todo. Me levanto y bloqueo el cerrojo y la cadena tan rápido como puedo.

Justo cuando el ritmo de mi corazón empieza a calarse, comienza a gritarme.

Mi corazón realmente me está gritando.

Con una profunda muy masculina.

Suena como si estuviera gritando-: ¡Sakura!¡Sakura!

_Naruto_

Inmediatamente, bajo la mirada a mi pecho y saco el teléfono de mi sujetador, luego lo levanto hasta mi oreja.

-¡Sakura! ¡Respóndeme!

Me estremezco, luego aparto el teléfono varios centímetros de mi oreja. –Estoy bien –digo sin respiración-. Estoy dentro. Bloquee la puerta.

-¡Jesucristo! –dice, aliviado-. Me diste un susto de muerte. ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

-El intento entrar. Pero bloquee la puerta. –Enciendo la luz de la sala de estar y no doy más de tres pasos antes de detenerme de golpe.

_Bien hecho, Sakura._

Lentamente, me vuelvo hacia la puerta después de darme cuenta de lo que hice.

-Um, ¿Naruto? –Hago una pausa-. Podría haber dejado unas cuantas cosas que necesito afuera. Simplemente las tomaría, pero el tipo borracho cree que necesita entrar a tu apartamento por alguna razón, así que no hay forma de que abra esa puerta otra vez. ¿Alguna sugerencia?.

El permanece en silencio durante unos pocos segundos. -¿Qué dejaste en el pasillo?

No quiero responderle, pero lo hago. –Mi maleta.

-Cristo, Sakura –murmura.

-Y… mi bolso.

-¿Por qué demonios esta tu bolso afuera?

-También podría haber dejado la llave de tu apartamento en el suelo del pasillo.

El ni siquiera responde a eso. Solo gime. –Llamare a Sasuke y veré si ya está en casa. Dame dos minutos.

-Espera. ¿Quién es Sasuke?

-Vive al otro lado del pasillo. Hagas lo que hagas, no abras la puerta otra vez hasta que yo vuelva a llamarte.

Naruto cuelga, y me apoyo contra la puerta principal.

He vivido en San Francisco un total de treinta minutos, y ya estoy siendo un dolor en el trasero. Imagínate. Tendré suerte si el me deja quedarme aquí hasta encontrar un trabajo. Tengo la esperanza de que no me llevara demasiado, considerando que eh aplicado para tres posiciones como enfermera registrada en los hospitales más cercanos. Podría significar trabajar por las noches, fines de semana, o ambos, pero tomare lo que pueda conseguir si me evita tener que recurrir a mis ahorros mientras estoy de nuevo en la escuela.

Mi teléfono suena. Deslizo el pulgar a través dela pantalla y respondo. –Hola.

-¿Sakura?

-Sip –respondo, preguntándome porque siempre comprueba dos veces para ver si soy yo. El me llamo, así que quien más respondería, que además suene exactamente como yo.

-Di con Sasuke.

-Bien. ¿Va a ayudarme con mis cosas?

-No exactamente –dice Naruto-. Como que necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.

Mi cabeza cae contra la puerta otra vez. Tengo la sensación de que los próximo meses van a estar llenos de favores inconvenientes, ya que él sabe que me está haciendo un enorme por dejarme quedarme aquí. ¿Platos sucios? Claro. ¿Lavar la ropa de Naruto? Seguro. ¿Comprar los alimentos de Naruto? Por supuesto.

-¿Qué necesitas? –le pregunto.

-Como que Sasuke precisa tu ayuda.

-¿El vecino? –Hago una pausa tan pronto como encaja y cierro los ojos-. Naruto, por favor no me digas que el tipo al que llamaste para protegerme del tipo borracho, _es_ el tipo borracho.

Naruto suspira. –Necesito que desbloquees la puerta y lo dejes entrar. Déjalo derrumbarse en el sofá. Yo estaré allí a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando se le pase la borrachera, sabrá donde esta e ira directo a casa.

Sacudo la cabeza. -¿En qué tipo de complejo de apartamentos vives? ¿Necesito prepararme para ser manoseada por gente borracha cada vez que llegue a casa?

Larga pausa. -¿Te manoseo?

-Manosear podría ser un poco fuerte. Sin embargo, me agarro del tobillo.

Naruto deja salir un suspiro. –Solo hazlo por mí, Sakura. Vuelve a llamarme cuando lo tengas a él y a todas tus cosas dentro.

-Está bien –gimo, reconociendo la preocupación en su voz.

Cuelgo y abro la puerta. El tipo borracho cae sobre su hombro, y su teléfono móvil se desliza de su mano y aterriza en el suelo junto a su cabeza. Lo pongo sobre su espalda y bajo la mirada hacia él. Abre sus ojos una rendija e intenta alzar la mirada hacia mí, pero sus parpados se cierran otra vez.

-Tú no eres Naruto –murmura.

-No. No lo soy. Pero soy tu nueva vecina, y por lo que parece, estas a punto de deberme al menos cincuenta tazas de azúcar.

Lo levanto por sus hombros y trato de conseguir que se siente, pero no lo hace. En realidad no creo que pueda. ¿Cómo llega una persona siquiera a emborracharse tanto?

Agarro sus manos y tiro de el centímetro a centímetro hacia el interior del apartamento, deteniéndome cuando está lo suficientemente dentro como para que sea capaz de cerrar la puerta. Recupero todas mis cosas del exterior del apartamento, luego cierro y bloqueo la puerta. Tomo un cojín del sofá, levanto su cabeza y lo pongo de costado por si acaso vomita mientras duerme.

Y esa es toda la ayuda que va a recibir de mí.

Cuando esta cómodamente dormido en mitad del suelo de la sala de estar, lo dejo allí mientras voy a echar un vistazo por el apartamento.

Solo en la sala de estar podrían caber tres salas de estar del ultimo apartamento de Naruto. La zona del comedor se abre hacia la sala, pero la cocina está separada por una media pared. Hay varias pinturas modernas a través de la habitación, y los gruesos y lujosos sofás son de color marrón claro, suavizados por las vibrantes pinturas. La última vez que me quede con él, tenía un futon, un puf y posters de modelos en las paredes.

Creo que mi hermano podría haber crecido, finalmente.

-Muy impresionante, Naruto –digo en voz alta mientras voy de habitación en habitación y enciendo las luces, inspeccionando la que acaba de convertirse en mi casa temporal. Como que odio que sea tan bonita. Haria mas difícil querer encontrar mi propia casa una vez que consiga ahorrar suficiente dinero.

Entro en la cocina y abro el refrigerador. Hay una fila de condimentos en la puerta, una caja de restos de pizza en el estante del medio y un recipiente de leche completamente vacío todavía colocado en el estante superior.

Por supuesto que no tiene alimentos. No podría haber esperado que cambiara por completo.

Tomo una botella de agua y salgo de la cocina para ir a buscar la habitación en la que viviré durante los próximos meses. Hay dos dormitorios, así que tomo el que no es de Naruto y coloco mi maleta encima de la cama. Tengo alrededor de tres maletas más y almenas seis cajas en el coche, por no mencionar toda mi ropa en perchas, pero no estoy a punto de tratar con eso esta noche. Naruto dijo que regresaría por la mañana, así que le dejare eso a él.

Me cambio a un par de pantalones de chándal y un top, luego me cepillo los dientes y me preparo para acostarme. Normalmente, estaría nerviosa por el hecho de que hay un extraño en el mismo apartamento en el que estoy, pero tengo la sensación de que no necesito preocuparme. Naruto nunca me pediría que ayudara a alguien que el sintiera que podría ser, de cualquier forma, una amenaza para mí. Lo cual me confunde, porque si este es el comportamiento normal de Sasuke, me sorprende que Naruto me haya pedido que lo dejara entrar.

Naruto nunca ha confiado que haya chicos conmigo, y culpo a Gaara por eso. Él fue mi primer novio serio cuando yo tenía quince años, y era el mejor amigo de Naruto. Gaara tenía diecisiete, y experimente un enorme flechazo por el durante meses. Por supuesto, mis amigas y yo teníamos enormes flechazos por la mayoría de los amigos de Naruto, simplemente porque ellos eran mayores que nosotras.

Gaara venia la mayoría de los fines de semana para quedarse por la noche con Naruto, y siempre parecíamos encontrar una manera de pasar tiempo juntos cuando Naruto no prestaba atención. Una cosa llevo a la otra, y después de varios fines de semana de escabullirnos, Gaara me dijo que quería hacer oficial nuestra relación. El problema fue que no previo la manera en que iba a reaccionar Naruto una vez que el rompiera mi corazón.

Y vaya si lo rompió. Tanto como puede romperse el corazón de una chica de quince años después de una relación secreta de dos semanas. Resulto que estaba saliendo oficialmente con unas cuantas chicas durante las dos semanas que estuvo conmigo. Una vez que Naruto lo descubrió, su amistad se acabó, y todos los amigos de Naruto fueron advertidos de no acercarse a mí. Me resulto casi imposible tener citas en la escuela secundaria hasta después de que Naruto se alejó. Incluso entonces, los chicos habían oído historias de horror y tendían a mantenerse alejados de la hermana pequeña de Naruto.

Por mucho que lo odiaba por aquel entonces, le daría la bienvenida ahora. He tenido mi parte justa de relaciones que han ido mal desde la escuela secundaria. Viví con mi novio más reciente durante más de un año antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que queríamos en la vida. Él me quería en casa. Yo quería una carrera.

Así que ahora estoy aquí. Persiguiendo mi maestría en enfermería y haciendo lo que puedo para evitar las relaciones. Tal vez vivir con Naruto no será tan malo, después de todo.

Me dirijo de regreso a la sala de estar para apagar las luces, pero cuando giro en la esquina, me detengo inmediatamente.

Sasuke no solo se ha levantado del suelo, sino que se encuentra en la cocina, con la cabeza presionada contra sus brazos doblados sobre la encimera de la cocina. Esta sentado en el borde de un taburete, y parece como si estuviera a punto de caerse de el en cualquier segundo. No puedo decir si está durmiendo otra vez, o simplemente intentando recuperarse.

-¿Sasuke?

No se mueve cuando digo su nombre, así que camino hacia él y coloco mi mano delicadamente sobre su hombro para sacudirlo y despertarlo. Al segundo en que mis dedos aprietan su hombro, el jadea y se sienta erguido como si acabara de despertarlo en medio de un sueño.

O una pesadilla.

Inmediatamente, se baja del taburete sobre sus muy inestables piernas. Empieza a tambalearse, así que paso su brazo por encima de mi hombro e intento sacarle de la cocina.

-Vamos al sofá, amigo.

El deja caer su frente contra el lateral de mi cabeza y se tropieza junto conmigo, habiendo incluso más difícil sostenerlo de pie. –Mi nombre no es amigo –dice articulando mal-. Es Sasuke.

Llegamos hasta el sofá, y empiezo a separarlo de mí. –Está bien, Sasuke. Quien quiera que seas. Simplemente ve a dormir.

Cae sobre el sofá, pero no deja ir mis hombros. Caigo con el e inmediatamente intento apartarme.

-Karin, no –suplica, agarrándome por el brazo, intentando tirar de mi hacia el sofá con él.

-Mi nombre no es Karin –digo, liberándome de su agarre de hierro-. Es Sakura. –No se por qué le aclaro cual es mi nombre, porque no es como si él fuera a recordar esta conversación mañana. Camino hasta donde se encuentra el cojín y lo recojo del suelo.

Hago una pausa antes de volver a dárselo, porque él esta sobres su costado ahora, y su cara se encuentra presionada contra el sofá. Su agarre allí es tan fuerte que sus nudillos están blancos. Al principio, pienso que está apunto de vomitar, pero entonces me doy cuenta de lo increíblemente equivocada que estoy.

No está a punto de vomitar.

Esta _llorando._

Con fuera.

Tan fuerte que ni siquiera hace ruido.

Ni siquiera conozco al tipo, pero la obvia devastación que está experimentando es difícil de presenciar. Bajo la mirada hacia el pasillo y de nuevo a él, preguntándome si debería dejarlo solo para darle privacidad. La ultima cosa que quiero hacer es verme envuelta en los problemas de alguien. He tenido éxito evitando la mayoría de las formas de drama en mi círculo de amigos hasta este punto, y estoy terriblemente segura de que no quiero empezar ahora. Mi primer instinto es alejarme, pero por alguna razón, me encuentro a mí misma sintiéndome extrañadamente compasiva hacia él. Su dolor en realidad parece genuino y no solo el resultado de un consumo éxito de alcohol.

Me pongo de rodillas delante de él y toco su hombro. -¿Sasuke?

El inhala una enorme bocanada de aire, alzando su rostro hacia mi lentamente. Sus ojos son meras rendijas inyectadas de sangre. No estoy segura si es gracias al llanto o al alcohol. –Lo siento mucho, Karin –dice, levantando una mano hacia mí. La envuelve alrededor de mi nuca y tira de mi hacia él, enterrado su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuellos y mi hombro-. Lo siento mucho.

No tengo no idea de quien es Karin o que le hizo el, pero si esta así de herido, me estremezco al pensar en lo que debe de sentí ella. Tengo la tentación de encontrar su teléfono , buscar su nombre y llamarla para que pueda venir a rectificar esto. En cambio, lo empujo suavemente de nuevo contra el sofá. Coloco su almohada y lo insto a apoyarse en ella. –Duerme, Sasuke –digo amablemente.

Sus ojos están llenos de dolor cuando se deja caer sobre la almohada. –Me odias tanto –dice mientras agarra mi mano. Sus ojos se cierran otra vez, y libera un pesado suspiro.

Lo miro fijamente en silencio y tranquilo, y no hay más lágrimas.

Aparto mi mano de la suya, pero me quedo a su lado durante unos minutos más.

Incluso aunque dormido, de algún modo todavía parece como si estuviera en un mundo de dolor. Sus cejas están fruncidas, y su respiración es esporádica, fallando al caer en un patrón pacifico.

Por primera vez noto una leve y áspera cicatriz de unos diez centímetros, que recorre todo el lado derecho de su mandíbula. Se detiene a cinco escasos centímetros de sus labios. Tengo la extraña urgencia de tocarla y pasar mi dedo a lo largo de su longitud, pero en cambio, mi mano se extiende hasta su cabello. Es corto en los lados un poco as largo en la parte superior, y la combinación perfecta de negro y azul. Acaricio su pelo, consolándole, incluso aunque pueda que no lo merezca.

Este tipo podría merecer cada pizca de remordimiento que siente por lo que sea que le hizo a Karin, pero al menos lo está sintiendo. Tengo que concederle eso.

Lo que sea que hizo, al menos la ama lo suficiente para arrepentirse.


	3. Chapter 2

_**SASUKE**_

_Seis años antes…_

Abro la puerta de la oficina de administración y llevo el rollo de papel al escritorio de la secretaria. Antes de girarme y dirigirme de nuevo a clase, ella me detiene con una pregunta. –Estas en la clase de ingles de ultimo año del Sr. Aguma, ¿no es asi, Miles?

-Si –le contesto a la Sra. Kurenai-. ¿Necesita que le lleve algo?

El teléfono en su escritoria suena, y ella asiente, descolgando el auricular. Lo cubre con la mano. –Espera por aquí un minuto o dos –dice, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la oficina del director-. Tenemos una nueva estudiante que acaba de inscribirse, y ella también tiene al Sr. Asuma en este periodo. Necesito que le muestres el salón.

Estoy de acuerdo y me dejo caer en una de las sillas junto a la puerta. Miro a mi alrededor en la oficina de administración y me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez, en los cuatro años que eh estado en la secundaria, que me eh sentado en alguna de estas sillas. Lo que significa que he logrado pasar cuatro años sin ser enviado a esta oficina.

Mi madre se habría sentido orgullosa de saberlo, a pesar de que eso me deja un poco decepcionado de mi mismo, Detencion es algo que todos los varones de la escuela secundaria deben cumplir, al menos una vez. Tengo el resto de mi ultimo año para lograrlo, asi que debo , mirar hacia adelante.

Saco el celular de mi bolsillo, con la secreta esperanza de que la Sra. Kurenai me vea con el y decida golpearme con una nota de detención. Cuando miro hacia ella, todavía esta en el teléfono, pero hace contacto visual conmigo. Ella simplemente sonríe y continua con sus funciones de secretaria.

Sacudo la cabeza con desepcion, y abro un mensaje nuevo para Sai. No se necesita mucho para emocionar a la gente por qui. Nada nuevo sucede nunca.

_**Yo:** Nueva chica inscrita hoy. De ultimo año._

_**Sai:** ¿Es caliente?_

_**Yo:** No la eh visto aun. Estoy a punto de acompañarla a clase._

_**Sai:** Toma una fotografía si es caliente._

_**Yo:** Lo hare. Por cierto, ¿Cuántas veces has ido a detención este año?_

_**Sai:** Dos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_¿Dos veces?_ Si, necesito rebelarme un poco antes de la graduación. Definitivamente debo entregar tarde algunas tareas este año.

Soy patético.

La puerta de la oficina del director se abre, asi que cierro mi teléfono. Lo deslizo en mi bolsillo y alzo la mirada.

No quiero volver a mirar hacia debajo de nuevo.

-Sasuke va a mostrarte el camino a la clase del Sr. Asuma, Karin. –La Sra. Kurenai señala a Karin en mi dirección, y ella comienza a caminar hacia mi.

Al instante me vuelvo consiente de mis piernas y su incapacidad para ponerse de pie.

Mi boca se olvida de como hablar.

Mis brazos se olvidan de como presentar a la persona a la cual están adheridos.

Mi corazón se olvida de esperar y llegar a conocer a la chica antes de comenzar a abrirse camino fuera de mi pecho para llegar hasta ella.

Karin, Karin.

Karin, Karin, Karin.

Es como poesía.

Como prosas, y cartas de amor, y letras de canciones que descienden

por el

centro

de

una

pagina.

_Karin, Karin, Karin._

Digo su nombre una y otra vez en mi cabeza, porque estoy seguro

Que es el nombre de la próxima chica que va a enamorarme.

De repente, estoy de pie. Caminando hacia ella. Podria

Estar sonriendo, pretendiendo no sentirme afectado por esos ojos

rojos que espero que algun día sonrían solo para mi. O

por su cabello color rojo como mi corazón, que no se ve como si hubiera

sido alterado desde que Dios lo creo específicamente con ella en mente.

Estoy hablando con ella.

Le digo que mi nombre es Sasuke.

Le digo que me puede seguir, y que le mostrare el cmaino a la clase del

Sr. Asuma.

La miro porque no ha hablado todavía, pero su asentimiento es lo mas

Lindo que una chica me ha dicho nunca.

Le pregunto de donde es y ella me dice que de Arizona. –Phoenix –

Especifica.

No le pregujnto lo que la trajo california, pero le digo

Que mi padre hace negocios en Phoenix todo el tiempo, porque es dueño

De algunos edificios allí.

Ella sonríe.

Le digo que nunca eh estado allí, pero que me gustaría ir algún dia.

Ella vuelve sonreír.

Creo que dice que es una ciudad muy bonita, pero es difícil entender

sus palabras cuando todo lo que escucho en mi cabeza es su nombre.

Karin.

_Voy a enamorarme de ti,_ Karin.

Su sonrisa me da ganas de seguir hablando, asi que le hago otra

pregunta mientras pasamos el salón del Sr. Asuma.

Seguimos caminando.

Ella sigue hablando, porque continuo haciéndole preguntas.

Asiente un poco.

Responde algunas.

Canta algunas.

O al menos suena de ese manera.

Llegamos alfinal del pasillo justo cuando ella dice

algo sobre como espera que le guste esta escuela, porque

no estaba lista para mudarse de Phoenix.

No se ve contenta de haberse mudado.

Ella no sabe lo contento que estoy de que lo haya hecho.

-¿Dónde es la clase del Sr. Asuma? –pregunta.

Me quedo mirando la boca que acaba de hacerme una pregunta. Sus

labios no son simetrios. El superior es ligeramente mal delgado que el

inferior, pero no puedes darte cuenta de ello hasta que habla. Cuando

las palabras salen de su boca, me hacen preguntarme porque suenan

mejor cuando vienen de su boca que cuand vienen de

cualquier otra.

Y sus _ojos_. No hay manera de que sus ojos no estén viendo un mundo

mas hermoso y pacifico que el resto de sus ojos.

Me quedo mirándola unos segundos mas, luego señalo detrás de mi

y le digo que nos pasamos el salón del Sr. Asuma.

Sus mejillas se vuelven un tono mas rosa, como si mi confesión la

afectara de la misma manera que ella me afecta a mi.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Señalo con la cabeza hacia la clase del Sr. Asuma.

Caminamos en esa dirección.

_Karin_.

_Vas a enamorarte de mi, Karin,_

Abro la puerta para ella y dejo que la clase sepa que

es nueva aquí. También quiero agregar, por el bien de todos los otros

chicos en el salón, que ella no es suya.

Es _mía._

Pero no digo nada.

No tengo que hacerlo, porque la única que necesita ser advertida

de que quiero a Karin es _Karin_.

Ella me mira y sonríe de nuevo, tomando el único asiento vació,

al otro lado del salón.

Sus ojos me dicen que ella ya sabe que es mía.

Es solo cuestion de tiempo.

Quiero enviarle un mensaje a Sai y decirle que ella no es caliente.

Quiero decirle que es volcánica, pero el se reiría de eso.

En cambio, discretamente le toma una fotografía desde donde estoy

sentado.

Le envió a Sai la fotografía junto con un mensaje que dice: _Ella a a_

_tener todos mis bebes._

El Sr. Asuma comienza la clase.

Sasuke Uchiha esta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conocí a Karin el lunes.

Es viernes.

No le he dicho una palabra mas desde el dia que nos conocimos. No

se por qué. Tenemos tres clases juntos. Cada vez que la veo,

me sonríe como si quisiera que hable con ella. Y cada vez que

encuentro el coraje, me detengo a mi mismo.

Solía ser confiado.

Entonces apareció Karin.

Me di plazo hasta hoy. Si no encontraba el coraje para hablarle

hasta el dia de hoy, iba a abandonar mi única oportunidad con ella.

Las chicas como Karin no están disponibles por mucho tiempo.

Si es que incluso esta disponible.

No se su historia o si esta enganchada con algún chico de Phoenix, pero

solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Estoy parado junto a su casillero, esperándola. Ella sale de clase

y me sonríe. La saludo con un "Hola" cuando se acerca a

su casillero. Noto el mismo cambio sutil en el color de su piel. Me

gusta eso.

Le pregunto como estuvo su primera semana. Me dice que estuvo bien.

Le pregunto si ha hecho algún amigo, y ella se encoge cuando dice-:

Unos pocos.

La huelo, disimuladamente.

Ella lo nota de todas formas.

Le digo que huele bien.

Y ella dice-: Gracias.

Alejo el sonido de mi corazón golpeteando en mis

oídos. Alejo el brillo de humedad en

mis palmas. Me ahogo en su nombre, que quiero seguir

repitiendo en voz alta una y otra vez. Lo alejo todo

y me aferro a su mirada mientras le pregunto si le gustaría hacer

algo mas tarde.

Mantengo todo alejado y hago lugar para su respuesta,

porque es lo único que quiero.

Quiero ese asentimiento, de echo. ¿Ese que no requiere palabras?

¿Solo una sonrisa?

No lo obtengo.

Tiene planes esta noche.

Todo vuelve, diez veces peor, extendiéndose como una inundación,y yo

soy la presa. Los golpeteo, las palmas sudorosas, su nombre, una

inseguridad recién descubierta que nunca supe que existía,

enterrándose en mi pecho.

Todo aquello se hace cargo y se siente como si estuviera construyendo

un muro alrededor de ella.

-Sin embargo, no estoy ocupada mañana -dice, destruyendo la

pared con sus palabras. Mucho lugar. Las dejo invadirme.

Absorvo esas palabras como una esponja. Las arrojo al aire y lsa trago.

-Mañana funciona para mi -digo. Saco el telefono de mi

bolsillo, sin preocuparme de esconder mi sonrisa-. ¿Cuál es tu

número? Te llamaré.

Ella me dice su número.

Está emocionada.

_Está _emocionada.

Guardo su contacto en mi telefono, sabendo que va a estar alli por

mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y voy a usarlo.

Mucho


	4. Chapter 3

3

SAKURA

Normalmente, si me despertara, abriera los ojos, y viera a un hombre enojado mirándome desde el marco de la puerta, habría gritado. Habría lanzado cosas. Habría corrido al baño y me hubiera encerrado.

Sin embargo, no hago ninguna de esas cosas.

Me quedo mirándolo fijamente, porque me siento confundida al pensar en que este sea el mismo chico que estaba borracho y se había desmayado en el pasillo. ¿Como puede ser el mismo chico que anoche lloro hasta quedarse dormido?

Él es intimidante. Está enojado. Y me está mirando como si debiera disculparme, o darle alguna explicación.

Sin embargo, es el mismo chico, ya que está usando el mismo par de vaqueros, y la misma camiseta negra en la que se quedó dormido anoche. Lo único diferente en su apariencia esque ahora es capaz de mantenerse de pie por si mismo.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi mano, Sakura?

Sabe mi nombre. ¿Lo sabe porque Naruto le contó que me estaba mudando para acá o porque en verdad se acuerda que anoche se lo dije? Espero que Naruto le haya dicho, porque honestamente no quiero que me recuerde por la noche. De pronto, me siento avergonzada de que pueda recordarme consolándolo mientras lloraba hasta quedarse dormido.

Aparentemente no tiene idea de lo que pasó a su mano, así que espero que eso signifique que no tiene recuerdos mas allá de eso.

Se encuentra recostado contra la puerta de mi habitación y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Luce a la defensiva, como si yo fuera la responsable de su mala noche. Me ruedo, ya que aún no eh dormido completo, a pesar de que él se encuentra allí pensando que le debo algún tipo de explicación. Lanzo las sabanas por encima de mi cabeza.

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas -digo, esperando que entienda la indirecta de que es más que bienvenido de volver a su apartamento.

-¿Donde esta mi teléfono?

Aprieto mis ojos y trato de ahogar el suave sonido de su voz, mientras se desliza por mis oídos y se abre camino a través de cada uno de los nervios de mi cuerpo, calentándome en lugares que ésta sabana endeble no logró calentarme en toda la noche.

Me recuerdo a mí misma que la persona a la que le pertenece esa sensual voz en este momento se encuentra en mi puerta, demandando cosas con una actitud grosera, sin siquiera reconocer el hecho de que anoche lo había ayudado. Me gustaria saber dónde está mi _Gracias._ O mí _hola, soy Sasuke. Mucho gusto en conocerte._

No obtengo nada de eso de parte de este chico. Se encuentra demasiado preocupado por sí mismo como para preocuparse por la cantidad de personas a la que su descuido pudo haber molestado anoche. Si este chico y su actitud van a ser mis vecinos durante los siguientes meses, ahora seria un buen momento para establecer los límites.

Lanzo las sábanas y me levanto, luego camino hacia la puerta y encuentro su mirada. -Hazme un favor y retrocede.

Sorprendentemente, lo hace. Mantengo mis ojos en los suyos hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se cierra en su cara de golpe, y ahora todo lo que veo es la parte posterior de la puerta. Sonrío y camino de vuelta a la cama. Me acuesto y cubro mi cabeza con las sábanas.

Yo gano.

¿He mencionado que no tolero mucho las mañanas? La puerta se abre de golpe otra vez.

-¿Cual es tu maldita problema? -grita.

Gruño, luego me siento en la cama y lo miro. Una vez más, se encuentra de pie junto a mi puerta, mirándome como si le debiera algo.

-¡Tú! -le grito de vuelta.

Se ve tan genuinamente sorprendido ante mi tosca respuesta, que me hace sentir un poco mal. ¡Pero él es el que está actuando como un idiota!

Eso creo.

Él empezó.

Eso creo.

Me mira con dureza por unos segundos, luego inclina la cabeza hacia adelante y arquea la ceja.

-¿Nosotros...? -Apunta con su dedo hacia mí y luego hacia él-. ¿Nos acostamos anoche?¿Es por eso que estas enojada?

Me reí mientras mis pensamientos son confirmados.

Es todo un idiota.

Genial. Soy vecina de un chico que obviamente se emborracha en exceso por las noches, y trae a tantas chicas que ni siquiera puede recordar con cuales se mete.

Abro mi boca para responder, pero soy interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del apartamento cerrándose, y la voz de Naruto gritando.

-¿Sakura?

Inmediatamente salto y corro hacia la puerta, mero Sasuke sigue bloqueándola y observándome, esperando una respuesta a mi pregunta. Lo miro directo a los ojos para dársela, pero su mirada me toma con la guardia baja por un segundo.

Parpadea e inmediatamente me aleja de todo y me trae de vuelta a esta habitación. De vuelta a la última pregunta que me hizo antes de que Naruto entrara por la puerta.

-No estoy muy segura de que "acostarnos" sea la palabra adecuada para lo que hicimos anoche -susurro. Lo miro, esperando a que se aparte de mi camino.

Lo que hace es enderezarse, colocando una armadura invisible con su postura y su rígido lenguaje no verbal.

Aparentemente, no le gusta la imagen de los dos haciéndolo, basada en la mirada reservada que me está dando. Casi parece como si estuviera viéndome con disgusto, lo cual hace que me desagrade muco más.

No me echo para atrás, y ninguno de los dos rompe el contacto visual cuando da un paso fuera de mi camino y me deja pasar a su lado. Al salir de la habitación, veo a Naruto rondando el pasillo. Me mira y luego a Sasuke, así que rápidamente le lanzo una mirada para hacerle saber que n existe ni la mas remota posibilidad a lo que está pensando.

-Hola, hermana -dice, halándome en un abrazo.

No lo había visto en casi seis meses. A veces es fácil olvidar lo mucho que extrañas a alguien hasta que vuelves a ver a esa persona. Ese no es el caso con Naruto. Siempre lo extraño. Por más que su actitud protectora pueda cansarme a veces, también es testamento de cuán cercanos somos.

Naruto me suelta y tira de un mechón de mi cabello. -Está más largo -dice-. Me gusta.

Este podría ser el mayor tiempo que hemos durado sin vernos. Estiro la mano y revuelvo el cabello que cuelga sobre su frente. -También el tuyo -digo-. Y no me gusta.

Le sonrió para hacerle saber que estoy bromeando. En realidad, en él me gusta esa apariencia desordenada. La gente siempre dice que nos parecemos mucho pero yo no lo creo. Su piel es mas bronceada que la mía, lo que siempre eh envidiado. Nuestro cabello es de dos tonos completamente diferentes y nuestros rasgos faciales no son tan parecidos, específicamente nuestros ojos. Los ojos de el son de un azul tan profundo como el océano y los míos tan verdes como las hojas de un árbol.

Siempre envidié que él tuviera los ojos azules, porque el azul es mi color favorito al crecer.

Naruto saluda a Sasuke con un gesto en la cabeza. -Hola, hermano. ¿Mala noche? -Le hace la pregunta con una risita, como si supiera exactamente qué tipo de noche tuvo Sasuke ayer.

Sasuke camina a nuestro lado. -No lo se -dice en respuesta-. No lo recuerdo. -Camina hacia la cocina y abre un gabinete, tomando una taza como si se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo aquí para hacerlo.

No me gusta eso.

No me gusta que Sasuke se sienta cómodo.

Sasuke, el cómodo, abre otro gabinete y toma una botella de aspirina, llena la taza con agua, y lanza hacia su boca.

-¿Trajiste todas tus cosas? -me pregunta Naruto.

-Nop -digo, mirando a Sasuke al responder-. Estuve demasiado ocupada preocupándome por tu vecino.

Sasuke se aclara la garganta con nerviosismo mientras lava la taza y la coloca de vuelta e el gabinete. Su incomodidad ante su lapso de memoria me hace reír. Me gusta que no tenga ni idea de lo que pasó anoche. Incluso mw gusta un poco que la idea de estar conmigo pareciera ponerlo nervioso. Podría mantener esta fachada por un tiempo sólo para mi propio disfrute enfermizo.

Naruto me mira como si supiera lo que estoy planeando. Sasuke sale de la cocina y mira en mi dirección, luego hacia Naruto.

-Ya me habría ido, pero no puedo encontrar mis llaves. ¿Tienes mi copia?

Naruto asiente y camina hacia un cajón en la cocina. Lo abre, toma una llave, y se la lanza a Sasuke, quien la atrapa en el aire. -¿Piedes volver en una hora y ayudarme a descargar el auto de Sakura? Quiero ducharme primero.

Sasuke asiente, pero sus ojos van brevemente a los míos, cuando Naruto comienza a caminar a su habitación.

-Nos pondremos al día cuando no sea tan temprano -me dice Naruto.

Pudieron haber pasado siete años desde que vivimos juntos, pero aparentemente recuerda que no soy muy conservadora en las mañanas. Muy mal que Sasuke no sepa eso de mí.

Después de que Naruto desaparece en su habitación, me doy la vuelta y encaro a Sasuke otra vez. Me mira expectante, como si aún está esperando que le responda las preguntas que me había hecho. Sólo quiero que se vaya, así que le contesto todas a la vez.

-Anoche cuando llegué, estabas desmayado en el pasillo. No sabía quién eras, así que cuando intentaste entrar al apartamento , puede que haya cerrado la puerta en tu mano. No está rota. La revisé, y sólo tiene un moretón como mucho. Simplemente ponle algo de hielo y envuélvela por unas horas. Y, no, no nos acostamos. Te ayudé a entrar al apartamento, y luego me fui a la cama. Tu teléfono está en el suelo junto a la puerta principal, donde lo dejaste caer anoche porque estabas demasiado ebrio para caminar.

Me di la vuelta hacia mi habitación; simplemente queriéndome alejarme de la intensidad en sus ojos.

Me giro de nuevo cuando llego a la puerta de mi habitación. -Cuando regreses en una hora y yo haya podido despertarme por completo, podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

Su mandíbula se tensa. -¿Intentar de nuevo qué? -pregunta.

-Empezar con el pie derecho.

Cierro la puerta, poniendo una barrera entre esa voz y yo. Y esa mirada.

-¿Cuantas cajas tienes? -pregunta Naruto. Se coloca sus zapatos junto a la puerta y yo tomo mis llaves.

-Seis, más tres maletas y toda mi ropa en ganchos.

Naruto camina hacia la puerta directamente al otro lado del pasillo y la golpea, luego se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia los asensores. Presiona el botón de bajada. -¿Le dijiste a mamá que llegaste?

-Si, le escribí un mensaje anoche.

Escucho la puerta de su apartamento abrirse justo cuando el ascensor llega, pero no me doy la vuelta para mirarlo salir. Entro en él, y Naruto detiene el ascensor para esperar a Sasuke.

Pierdo la guerra tan pronto como le lanzo un vistazo. La guerra que ni siquiera sabia que estaba luchando. No pasa muy seguido, pero cuando encuentro a un chico atractivo, es mucho mejor si pasa con una persona con la que quiero que pase.

Sasuke no es la persona por la que quiero sentir esto. No quiero sentirme atraída por un chico que bebe hasta olvidar, llora por otras chicas, y que ni siquiera recuerda si se metió conmigo la noche anterior. Pero es difícil no notar su presencia cuando su presencia se convierte en todo.

-Deberían ser sólo dos viajes -le dice Naruto a Sasuke, mientras presiona el botón hacia el primer piso.

Sasuke me está mirando, y no puedo juzgar bien su comportamiento, ya que aún luce enojado. También lo miro, porque no importa cuán atractivo pueda ser con esa actitud, sigo esperando por el gracias que nunca obtuve.

-Hola .dice Sasuke finalmente. Da un paso hacia delante. e ignora por completo la política tácita de ascensores, cuando se acerca demasiado y extiende su mano-. Sasuke Uchiha. Vivo al otro lado del pasillo.

Y estoy confundida.

.Creo que ya hemos establecido eso -digo, mirando su mano extendida.

¿Empezar de nuevo? -dice, arqueando la ceja-. ¿Con el pie derecho? -Ah. Si. Le dije eso.

Tomo su mano y la agito. -Sakura Haruno. Soy la hermana de Naruto. -La manera en la que retrocede y mantiene sus ojos en los míos me hace sentir un poco incómoda, ya que Naruto se encuentra de pie a sólo unos cuantos pasos. Sin embargo, a Naruto no parece importarle. Nos ignora a ambos, al estar pegado a su teléfono.

Sasuke finalmente aleja su mirada y saca su teléfono del bolsillo. Aprovecho la oportunidad para estudiarlo, mientras su atención no se encuentra centrada en mí.

Llego a la conclusión de que su apariencia es completamente contradictoria. Es como si dos creadores diferentes estuviesen en guerra cuando él fue imaginado. La fuerza en su estructura ósea contrasta con la suave apariencia de sus labios. Se ven inofensivos e invitadores comparados con la rudeza de sus rasgos y la cicatriz dentada que pasa a lo largo del lado derecho de su mandíbula.

Su cabello no puede decidir si quiere ser negro o azul, u ondulado o liso. Su personalidad cambia entre invitador y cruelmente indiferente, confundiendo mi habilidad de discernir entre caliente y frío. Su postura casual está en guerra con la fiereza que eh visto en sus ojos. Sus ojos no pueden decidir si quieren mirar a su teléfono o a mí, ya que vacilan una y otra vez antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abran.

Dejo de mirar y salgo del ascensor primero. Cap se encuentra sentado e su silla, tan vigilante como siempre. Nos mira a los tres salir del ascensor y toma los brazos de la silla para levantarse lenta y temblorosamente, Naruto y Sasuke lo saludan con un movimiento de cabeza y siguen caminando.

-¿Como estuvo tu primera noche, Sakura? -pregunta con una sonrisa, deteniéndose a medio camino. El hecho de que ya sabe mi nombre no me sorprende, ya que hasta sabia a cuál piso me dirigía anoche.

Miro la parte posterior de la cabeza de Sasuke mientras ellos continúan sin mi. -Un poco agitada, en realidad. Creo que mi hermano no es muy bueno en elegir de quién se hace amigo.

Miro a Cap, quién ahora se encuentra mirando también a Sasuke. Las líneas arrugadas de su boca se tuercen en línea recta, y niega con la cabeza ligeramente. -Ah, a ese chico probablemente nadie puede ayudarlo -dice. ignorando mi comentario.

No estoy segura de si se refiere a -Naruto o a Sasuke cuando dice "ese chico, pero no pregunto.

Cap se da la vuelta alejándose de mí, y comienza a arrastrarse en dirección a los baños del vestíbulo. -Creo que me oriné encima -murmura.

Lo miro desaparecer a través de las puertas del baño, preguntándome hasta qué punto de la vida de una persona se vuelve tan vieja como para perder su filtro al hablar. Aunque Cap no luce como el tipo de hombre que alguna vez tuvo filtro. Me gusta eso de él.

-¡Sakura, vamos! -grita Naruto desde el otro lado del vestíbulo. Los alcanzo y les muestro el camino hacia mi auto.

Nos toma tres viajes subir todas mis cosas, no dos.

Tres viajes completos en los que Sasuke no me dirige otra palabra.


End file.
